Private Tears, Public Rage
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: I said I wouldn't but I did. This is a tribute to all STARROB lovers out there, this one is for you from a loyal RaeRob shipper!


**Private Tears, Public Rage**

**Summary: After having her heart broken, Star goes into a raging depression, and becomes a danger to her team and everyone else. Can Robin cast away her demons and show her both the light and his love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**A/N: My shipping hasn't changed (so don't shoot me), just thought I'd write something for the StarRob lovers out there.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"_I'm sorry Star, but you're just too good for me. I need a not so good girl" Speedy had admitted to Star after she witnessed him kiss another girl._

_Tears had gathered in her light green eyes and a sob escaped her, she then ran back to her home and did a 'Raven', shut herself in her room for two weeks._

Star lay in the centre of her bed, amongst the tangled sheets, her fiery mane wild around her face. She finally left her bed after four hours, and stood in front of the mirror. She stared at her reflection; her normally brilliant green eyes stared back dull with a lack of joy, her hair, big messy and dull from lack of care.

Who was this girl who stared back at her? For she looked nothing like Koriand'r, Princess of Tameran. She didn't even look like Starfire of the Teen Titans. Her small body was covered in a flimsy nightdress.

She slid the straps off her slender shoulders and the dress fell to her ankles like a pink waterfall. She stared at her flawless orange skin, which seemed to have lost that glow. There had to be something wrong with her. Speedy had said she was too good for him, did that mean she had to have flaws?

Star studied her reflection, looking for a flaw, any flaw.

Desperate for a flaw, she ran to her bathroom, grabbed the razor and ran it along her arm. Crimson spilled from the five inch wound. Star bit back a sob, fell to her knees, and tears streamed from her eyes as fast as the blood spilled from the wound.

Half an hour passed, when she finally rose and cleaned the wound. After removing all traces that the earlier incident had occurred, Star slowly got into her purple uniform.

That was when the alarm began blaring.

She quickly dashed out of her room and ran down the corridor and out the door. Her fellow teammates were too busy fighting off the many Billy Numerous's to say anything to her.

Twenty Billy's jumped onto her, depression quickly died away and fury surfaced. Her eyes transformed from a passive dull green look, to an angered bright green frown. She then threw all the Billy's off of her with incredible force. Her hands both became enshrouded in a lime orb. She took off into the sky seething; she then released a barrage of powerful lime energy balls and decreased the number of Billy's drastically.

The other titans had barely turned from defensive to offensive when Star had located the original Billy, and with one powerful right hook, she sent him soaring into the air. Her team stared at her dumbfounded, before she bolted to the skies and jetted home.

* * *

Once safely within the confides of her room; all fury left her and she fell onto her bed feeling more lonely and depressed than ever.

After a few minutes, there was a rap at the door, Star rose slowly and opened the door a fraction, her somber expression changed to one of irritation, as she glared at the unwelcome guest.

Raven stared blandly at Star, then frowned,

"What's wrong Starfire?" she asked softly with unusual concern in her voice, which was weird for the emotionless half-demon.

"Nothing!" she barked before shutting the door in the empathic girl's face.

Raven knew when to let things go, and she turned from Star's door and returned to the common room. Three pairs of eyes stared expectantly at her when she entered the large room.

"She doesn't want to talk" Raven said to the male members of her team.

The next person to knock on Star's door was Cyborg. She stared daggers into the android.

"You okay? You've been locked up in your room for two weeks, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Star snapped before slamming her door in his half cybernetic face. When Star heard the android walk away she quickly stepped out of her room and marched towards the gym.

Star looked around at the room, fury and anger ate at her. She walked towards the weights and picked up the dumbbells and began tossing them up in the air before punching them to smithereens. BB burst into the gym after a few minutes, "Star what's going on? What are you doing? Are you nuts?" he yelled out.

She turned to glare at the changeling and threw a large dumbbell towards him.

BB quickly morphed into a hummingbird and flew out of the way. A barrage of starbolts was thrown at him and he quickly dodged them.

How she loathed the sight of him. He who had known all about Speedy and that other girl, and he that didn't say anything to her. Star quickly grabbed BB when he resumed human form and she slammed him into the wall, holding him above her, pinned against the wall, she drew back her right hand and it began heating up and glowing lime green. That's when the other titans tumbled into the gym.

"Star what are you doing?" Cyborg asked. Without looking at him she dropped BB and marched out the room without a word.

* * *

Robin lay in bed one night and stared at the ceiling, he glanced over at his clock, and the blue numbers read 03:48. He couldn't fall asleep, he was worried about Star, after her break up with Speedy she hadn't been herself.

He accepted that she needed to be on her own, but to attack Beast Boy was way out of character. Something was seriously wrong and Robin was worried sick. Finally deciding that trying to sleep wasn't going to be useful as his body remained stubbornly awake; he got out of bed, slipped on sweats and made his way up to the roof for some fresh air.

When Robin was on the roof of Titans Tower, he noticed a familiar figure floating in the air.

"Why you up this time of the night?" he asked the dark figure.

"Same reason you're up, I couldn't sleep" she replied, her voice its usual monotone.

"Having trouble with your powers?" Robin queried, concerned.

"No, it's Starfire, I'm worried about her" Raven answered turning to look her leader in the eye.

"Same here" Robin replied gloomily. It was four weeks after Star had attacked BB, and things had just gone from bad to worse. On missions, the titans had to protect some of the villains from Star's furious wrath; she didn't seem to know when to stop. So far all the titans had been on the receiving end of Starfire's fury, but mostly BB.

Star refused to talk and when they pushed, she became angered and threatened to attack them, they backed off reluctantly. Raven had refused to cast a spell upon Starfire, convinced it would do her more harm than good, and that she should come round in her own time. Robin had graciously accepted this and along with the other titans, agreed to suspend Star from further duties.

But Star seemed to withdraw and become more and more distant as the days passed, and Robin feared that they could soon lose Star forever.

**

* * *

Well what do you think?**

**This is my first attempt at a StarRob pairing, so I'm not very good at it but bear with me. **

**Please Review fellow readers and tell me what you think of my first attempt at your favorite pairing.**


End file.
